Some languages such as hieroglyphics are not based on alphabets. Coding schemes for inputting hieroglyphic symbols into an electronic device have been developed for some of these languages based on key presses on a normal qwerty keyboard. For some coding schemes, each linguistic symbol is uniquely coded into a sequence of key presses. However, for some languages and coding schemes, multiple different symbols or collections of symbols (phrases) may be coded as the same sequence of key presses. Thus, when a user types in a sequence of key presses, additional manual selection of the intended symbols or phrases by the user from all possible candidate symbols or phrases may be involved, leading to slow input process and poor user experience. The context of the application seeking input may be closely related to the input content and thus may be utilized to facilitate predicting intended symbols or phrases.